Sisterhooves Social
by Dede42
Summary: When Sweetie Belle spends the week with Rarity, and they argue when she makes a few messes at the boutique, she decides to disown her sister. When Rarity realizes that she misses her sister and tries to make up with her, Sweetie Belle has already decided to adopt Applejack as her new big sister instead. Can Rarity win her sister back?
1. Chapter 1: SWEETIE BELLE VISITS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sisterhooves Social

A/N: I'm here! I'm here! Sorry, but I was taking a nap earlier do to all the craziness and fun I had with Yami Faerie these past three days. Especially yesterday while celebrating her birthday with two photo opts. and getting our pictures taken with the Impala from _Supernatural_! So, I'm posting the first two chapters for Sisterhooves Social today, and more chapters at their normal time tomorrow.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: SWEETIE BELLE VISITS!**

The sun was rising over the mountains of Equestria, and over in Ponyville, most ponies were getting up to start a fresh, new day. However, over at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was still asleep in her bed, dreaming about food, and she only started to stir when black smoke started coming into her bedroom.

"Oh… Are those sweet… carrot… pancakes I smell?" she gasped and sighed. "Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma… spiced warm apple cider." She sniffed as the growing smoke reached her nose. "Ahh, and, the smell of… smoke… _smoke_? Smoke?!" She sat up and screamed, falling out of her bed in her haste, forgetting to remove her mask from her eyes.

* * *

Her legs were tangled in her blanket, so Rarity ended up crashing down the stairs, and landed _hard_ in the doorway to her kitchen, which held the source of the smoke.

"Rarity! Rrgh, you ruined the surprise!" Sweetie Belle complained from her position in front of the stove, which had smoking pots and pans on top, and the contents were burning. "I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed!"

Rarity sat up and sighed, removing her sleep mask. Her little sister had arrived.

Freeing herself of her blanket, Rarity entered the kitchen to give her sister a piece of her mind when she heard a voice speak.

"Well! G'mornin', Rarity!" said Hondo Flanks cheerfully from the table, where he was seated with Cookie Crumbles.

Rarity and stared at her parents, surprised since she hadn't noticed their presence before that moment. "Father! Mother!"

"I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own," Hondo Flanks said proudly, gesturing to the plates, bowls, and glasses filled with burnt food.

"I… figured," said the grey unicorn, walking over to the table and sniffed one of the glasses, making a face. "I didn't know you could burn juice."

"I've been giving her lessons," Cookie Crumbles informed her oldest daughter. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation."

Rarity felt her heart sink at those words. "Vacation?" she repeated. "Is that this week? As in 'starting this very instant' this week?!" And when her parents nodded, she sighed and then grimaced when her sister placed a bowl of something burt black on the table. "Uurh. Let me guess: apple sauce?"

"Nope. Toast!" said Sweetie Belle cheerfully. "We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." And she race out of the kitchen.

' _There is_ no way _that I'm eating any of this,'_ Rarity thought before returning her attention to her parents. "So, now, when you say 'a week'… is that, um, seven whole days?" she guessed, hoping that she was wrong.

"And six nights, I know!" Cookie Crumbles replied cheerfully. "Such a short time to spend with your little sis."

"You gonna eat that?" Hondo Flanks asked, pointing to her plate and she shook her head, prompting him to take it.

' _My parents have iron-clad stomaches if they can eat all this burnt food without getting sick,'_ Rarity thought sourly before focusing again (A/N: Just like Shaggy and Scooby-doo). "But I've got such a long to-do list," she protested and then sighed. "Oh well, I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." She jumped when there was a crashing sound and turned to the entrance.

Sweetie Belle was standing in the middle of a bunch of suitcases and bags, and she smiled sheepishly. "Just a few necessities." And her sister sighed, knowing that the overpacking came from her and not their parents.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rarity and Sweetie Belle stood outside the boutique to wave bye to their parents as they drove off in the wagon, honking the horn. Once their parents were gone, the sisters went back inside and into the kitchen.

Rarity had to resist the impulse to shudder at the mess her sister had made. "Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up," she said with a forced smile.

"Cleaned up?" Sweetie Belle repeated, confused. "But we haven't even eaten yet."

"Well now, Sweetie Belle," her big sister said, eying the burnt food, "I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat _this_ breakfast; it's burnt." And she went to work on tossing the burnt food into the trash can and put the dirty dishes into the sink with her magic.

"It's not _that_ burnt," her little sister protested.

' _She must have an iron-clad stomach like our parents,'_ Rarity thought as she went to the cupboards. "Never fear, my dear," she said pleasantly. "I'll get a proper breakfast going." She began magically collecting everything that she needed.

"Can I help?" Sweetie Belle offered hopefully.

"Oh, er, of course," the grey unicorn stammered, recalling what happen the last time her sister had been _helpful_ , "er, in one moment, Sweetie Belle. Let me just get things started." And she went to work on cooking a proper breakfast, ignoring her little sister.

* * *

This went on for several minutes and Sweetie Belle was becoming increasingly bored and frustrated. "Rarity!" she shouted, making her big sister jump while mixing up pancake mix. "I thought you said I was gonna help!"

"You are!" Rarity said, thinking quickly. "You… can… put the garnish on the plates." And she gestured to a piece of parsley lying on the counter.

Sweetie Belle came over and eyed it skeptically. "You mean this parsley?"

Rarity nodded, watching as her sister picked up the parsley and carried it over to the table. "Okay, now, easy!" she warned as Sweetie Belle tried to put the parsley on the plates containing cooked eggs. "It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here…" And she reached to help.

Unfortunately, Sweetie Belle lost her balance on the stool she was standing on. "Whoa, whoa!" she yelped, crashing into the table and sent the contents flying into the air. She cringed as most of the dishes were smashed, saved for one plate of eggs, and she watched as the parsley floated down and landed between the two eggs.

Rarity stared at the mess and sighed. "Not… bad."

* * *

A/N: I can safely say that I never treat my sisters like this, and we're all pretty good at cooking, too. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CHAOTIC HELP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sisterhooves Social

A/N: And here is the second chapter. Now, could someone please convince Princess Luna to leave Roleplayer48 alone?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CHAOTIC HELP**

After a somewhat tense breakfast, Rarity and Sweetie Belle cleaned up the kitchen. Rarity finished cleaning the floor and added the towel she'd used to a pile, when she noticed the time and gasped.

"There are some things I must attend to," she informed her little sister, who had just finished scrubbing the floor with a brush. "Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room?" she asked, magically putting the dirty towels into a nearby basket.

"No problem," said Sweetie Belle happily and she shoved the basket into the laundry room while her big sister went upstairs to work.

* * *

When she entered the laundry room, Sweetie Belle saw that there was some clothing items and sheets that needed to be cleaned, and hanging on a hanger was an unusual-looking sweater that was a mixture of purple, green, and yellow. "I'll make myself useful!" she decided and went to work.

* * *

An hour later, Rarity was walking past the laundry room when she noticed the clothes-line was up and she ran outside, alarmed. "Sweetie Belle!"

* * *

Sweetie Belle was finished hanging up a sheet and beamed at her sister. "I told you I'd make myself useful. Surprised?" she asked eagerly.

"Am I?" said Rarity, staring in horror at the sweater that was now drying on the clothes-line. "You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a-kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by?" she asked, upset.

Her little sister shrugged, not sure of why her sister was so upset. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool…" Rarity began and sighed when the sweater suddenly shrunk four sizes "shrinks."

"Oh," said Sweetie Belle sheepishly, having not know that about wool. "Sorry."

"Nng…" her big sister groaned and headed for the boutique. "Well. Back to work. I must _create_." And she went back inside.

"Sorry?" her little sister repeated.

Rarity paused and looked back at her. "Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay? _Please_?" she requested before heading back inside.

' _I just wanted to do something nice for my sister,'_ Sweetie Belle thought sadly and went inside.

* * *

Sometime later, Sweetie Belle was lying on the floor of the main room, wishing that she had something to do. "Raargh, I'm so bored!" she complained. "When is Rarity gonna finish her work?" She then recalled her sister's orders, and she noticed on a table some paper, pens, crayons, scissors, and glue. "I never got in trouble for drawing."

Going over to the table and she began drawing a picture. After a few minutes, she put down the blue crayon she'd been using and studied the picture. "Hmm. This needs something…" she muttered and noticed a nearby chest filled with brilliant baby blue gems. _'Perfect!'_

* * *

A short while later, Rarity came down stairs with a piece of pink cloth and scissors, which she dropped when her little sister suddenly popped up with the gem-encrusted picture.

"Hi, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said cheerfully from behind the picture she'd completed. "I made a special drawing for y-"

Rarity screamed and ran over to the chest, finding it completely empty. "Oh no! Did you use these gems?!" she asked frantically, looking back at her sister and the picture.

"Well, yes," Sweetie Belle admitted, cowering on the floor a little, "but I know you'll have more in your work room…"

"But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires!" her big sister shrieked. "I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client!"

Sweetie Belle hung her head in shame for messing up again. "Oh. Sorry."

Rarity sighed, disappointed. "Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you?" she wondered.

"Oh!" said her little sister, getting up and bouncing around the room, bursting with ideas. "We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight-"

"That's not what I meant!" her big sister snapped and her sister stopped.

"Oh."

Sighing, Rarity stalked toward the door. "Now I have to go and find some more of these gems!" she complained.

Sweetie Belle hurried after her. "I'll go with you and help!" she offered.

"No! No thank you," her big sister said cooly, turning to her. "You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up!" And she exited the boutique, slamming the door behind her.

Pouting, Sweetie Belle cleaned up the art supplies she'd been using, setting the picture on the table, and then she went upstairs. "Geez Louise, can't I do anything right?" she wondered and stopped when she saw her sister's bedroom, which was _very_ messy. _'I know what to do!'_

* * *

Two hours later, Rarity returned to her boutique with a bag filled with baby blue sapphires, and set it down before going in search of her little sister. "Sweetie Belle! I'm back!" she called out, going upstairs. "Sweetie Belle?" When she reached her work room, she gasped in shock when she saw that it'd been completely cleaned and reorganized.

Sweetie Belle popped out of hiding from behind a neat pile of fabric. "Surprise!" she announced.

"My- ee- bleh- My inspiration room!" Rarity stammered, staring around in horror. "What did you do? What did you do?!" she wailed.

Sweetie Belle frowned, wondering why her big sister was acting like this. "When I saw the big mess in your room," she explained. "I thought I'd clean it up for you."

"This wasn't a mess!" her big sister complained, wondering how she was going to find her drawings and the fabric she'd selected earlier. "It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line, and, and you, you, you went and, and you – and you put everything away!"

Her little sister pouted, upset. "But every time I make a mess, you get upset!"

"But this was _my_ mess in _my_ house!" Rarity snapped, turning on her, fed up. "And now I have to start from scratch!"

"But, I thought it would make you happy!" Sweetie Belle protested, her feelings hurt.

"Happy?! Happy?! I-" Rarity began and then grind her teeth before turning away. "I just need some time alone. Hm!" And she waited until she heard the door shut behind her. _'Oh, I shouldn't have shouted at her,'_ she thought sadly. _'But she needs to learn when not to mess with my work. I'll apologize later.'_

* * *

A/N: I admit that I sometimes have had arguments with my sisters, but we always get things resolved once we've had a chance to calm down, and I have _never_ yelled at my sisters the way that Rarity was yelling at Sweetie Belle in this story. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: SISTERS NO MORE?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sisterhooves Social

A/N: Hey, everyone, it's time for more installments of _Sisterhooves Social,_ and as you will have probably noticed, I'm also doing a rewrite of _Luna Eclipsed_ , and that's a project that I'm working on with my best friend ever, Roleplayer48. I will be updating that today, too.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: SISTERS NO MORE?**

After leaving the boutique, Sweetie Belle stalked through town until she almost ran into Apple Bloom, who was busy posting pink flyers in the square.

"How's the sleepover at Rarity's goin'?" Apple Bloom asked, smiling when she saw her friend.

"Why, it's smashing!" Sweetie Belle said sarcastically, mimicking her sister and sighed when her friend gave her a blank look. "I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up," she complained, climbing onto the nearby fountain and sat on the edge.

Apple Bloom thought for a moment and then presented her friend with one of the flyers. "The Sisterhooves Social!" she suggested happily. "Applejack an' I do it every year! You an' Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events!"

Sweetie Belle read over the flyer and grinned, liking the idea. "That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out!" she exclaimed. "Rarity will think it's an excellent idea." And she raced back to the boutique.

* * *

Rarity was in her work room, trying to find something when her little sister ran inside and presented her with the Sisterhooves Social flyer. She read it over and then snorted, turning away to examine a piece of pale blue cloth in the mirror. "What a ridiculous idea," she scoffed. "A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't sound… very… clean."

"So, what, now you're back to hating messes?" Sweetie Belle asked, disappointed.

"Sweetie Belle, watch your tone!" the grey unicorn snapped. "I am still your big sister."

Her little sister scowled. "Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!"

"Sweetie Belle…!" Rarity tsked. "Honestly! Playing silly little games in the dirt is just… uncouth! With or without a sister."

This was the last straw for Sweetie Belle. "Well then! Maybe, maybe I'll try the Sisterhooves Social without a sister!" she declared, having had enough. "In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my _life_ without a sister!"

Rarity gasped and turned to glare at her little sister. "Oh, _I'm_ the one who's ruining _your_ life?!" she demanded, losing her temper completely. "Really?! Have you looked around this place? _I'm_ the one who'd be better off with no sister!"

"Well it looks like we finally agree on something!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Neither of us needs a sister!"

"Deal!"

"Deal! Goodbye, un-sister!"

Rarity watched her sister leave and turned away with a "Hmph!".

* * *

After leaving the boutique, Sweetie Belle went to Sweet Apple Acres, where Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack were busy getting things set up for the Sisterhooves Social, and she told them what Rarity had said about the upcoming event.

"'Uncouth'?" Applejack repeated, shoving a straw bale into position and looked at the sad unicorn filly. "She said the Sisterhooves Social was 'uncouth'?"

A nearby basket of apples shifted and Apple Bloom popped out, eating an apple. "Yeah! Uncouth?" And she belched. "Wait. What's uncouth?" she asked.

"It's not just the Social," Sweetie Belle complained. "She thinks _I'm_ uncouth."

"Honey, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth," Applejack pointed out.

"What's uncouth?" Apple Bloom asked again, her mouth full of apple.

"It means uncivil," Applejack explained. "Y'know, bad mannered?" And her little sister belched again. "Exactly. Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time," she advised. "She'll come around. Sisters always do."

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Not sisters like Rarity."

' _Well, Rarity is the stubborn kind,'_ Applejack thought and got an idea that would most likely cheer up the sad filly. "Come on, now. Apple Bloom and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help!" she offered.

"You sure you want me to help?" Sweetie Belle asked skeptically. "I just mess everything up!"

"Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'," Applejack said, going over to one of the apple trees, and she kicked a bruised apple toward Apple Bloom. "Watch!" And her little sister jumped up and knocked the apple into a basket, and they both laughed. "Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Whoo!"

Soon they were playing a game of catch with Applejack knocking or kicking the bruised apples across the yard and Apple Bloom would catch them in the basket, and they were laughing and having fun.

"This is a chore?" Sweetie Belle asked, watching them.

Applejack nodded. "Since we can't sell the bruised apples, we gotta collect them all for the pigs to eat."

"It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it," Apple Bloom added. "Wanna try?"

"Um, okay," Sweetie Belle agreed uncertainly and when she tried to catch one of the apples, it ended impaling itself on her horn. "Ow!" she yelped and pried it off. "You're right, it is hard work."

Apple Bloom nodded. "That's why we do it…" and then she and Applejack said the last word together, "Together!"

Sweetie Belle smiled slightly. "Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together."

* * *

Meanwhile at the boutique, Rarity was trying to recreate the line of clothes she'd been working on, but it wasn't working out.

"Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle," she complained and went to a drawer, opening it she noted how neat and organized it was. "Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here," she muttered and looked at the neat stacks of different colored fabric that were in front of the mannequins and she gasped, inspired. "Id-ee-a!" she squealed and used the fabric, along with hats to create brand new outfits. "This is genius! I shall call it 'full spectrum fashions'! If Sweetie Belle hadn't-" she stopped and cleared her throat. "Well, no matter," she said curtly, magically gathering the new outfits to take them downstairs. "She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission. Hm!"

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple acres, Applejack loaded a bunch of purple grapes into a large wooden tub on a stand and called out to her sister. "Apple Bloom! You're up!" And she gave her a boost into the table.

Curious, Sweetie Belle came over and blinked when purple liquid came out of the faucet. "You're… making… grape juice?" she asked and peered into the tub, where her friend was smashing the grapes with her hooves. "Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere _near_ her precious outfits," she remarked.

Apple Bloom paused to peer over the edge of the tub at her friend. "Well, that's silly!" she declared and then jumped back in, splashing both Sweetie Belle and Applejack with grape juice.

"Apple Bloom…" Applejack growled, and she leapt into the tub, getting a startled yelp out of her sister.

Alarmed, Sweetie Belle jumped to lift herself up. "Please, Applejack, she didn't mean-" she began and her jaw dropped that the sisters were having a tickle fight that resulted in Applejack getting Apple Bloom in a headlock and was now noogie her with her hoof, and they were both laughing.

"How d'you like them grapes, y'little whippersnapper!" Applejack teased with a big grin.

"That tickles!" Apple Bloom squealed, laughing and struggling to get free.

' _I wish Rarity and I could be like this,'_ Sweetie Belle thought sadly, and then yelped when the sisters yanked her into the tub, and the tickle fight continued with them squishing the grapes in the process, producing a lot of grape juice.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the boutique, Rarity magically carried the new outfits to the laundry room. "Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line," she stated to herself, and paused when she saw the shrunken sweater. "Ooh, my favorite sweater… I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle," she grumbled and accidentally stepped on Opalescence's tail, making her yowled.

The grey unicorn jumped and then she looked between her cat and the sweater. Getting an idea, she put down the new outfits, snatched up the sweater and put on Opalescence, who blinked and then sighed with an eye-roll. "Oh, Opal-wopal!" she gasped, happy that it fit. "It's as if Sweetie Belle knew the sweater was perfect for you." She then realized what she said and scoffed. "And Sweetie Belle should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out all right. Hm."

* * *

Over at the farm, Sweetie Belle watched as Applejack and Apple Bloom were herding the baaing sheep toward their pen.

Applejack was whooping it up and saw that one of the sheep was starting to wander off. "Apple Bloom!" she called out.

"Got it, sis!" Apple Bloom responded and nudged the sheep back into place among the herd.

"Wow," said Sweetie Belle, impressed. "It's as if they were just one pony." And she cheered when they managed to corral the sheep into their pen.

Applejack and Apple Bloom both cheered. "Yee-haw!"

"Way to corral some critters, sis!" Applejack complimented, and high-hoofed her little sister.

"You coulda just a-a-a-asked," one of the sheep complained as the gate was shut and locked on the pen to keep them inside.

Sweetie Belle watched them longingly. "Rarity never high-hoofs me."

* * *

After washing the new outfits and putting them up to dry, Rarity was busy adding the baby blue sapphires to an outfit made out of similarly blue colored fabric. "Perfect!" she declared. "Just one more, and this ensemble is _fini_!" She turned to the chest, only to find that it was empty once again. "Rrgh, Sweetie Belle! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" she grumbled.

Spotting it perched upright on a nearby table, Rarity went over to it and got a good look for the first time. "Oh, Sweetie Belle!" she gasped when she saw that her sister had glued the sapphires into a large heart around two images of them facing each other with smiles. "My one and only sister! What have I done? All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone!" she moaned, crying dramatically. "Woe is me! No!" She then sat up, a determined expression on her face. "I must get her back! I must! As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again!"

And she left her shop to look for her sister.

* * *

A/N: The question is will Sweetie Belle forgive Rarity for their shouting matches earlier? Stay tune to find out at the same pony time and the same pony channel! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: SISTER ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sisterhooves Social

A/N: Because I have a morning shift at the movie theater tomorrow, and a event involving my other job to celebrate the five years that I've been working there (mind you, it'll be five years come next month), I'll be finishing up this story today and have more to post on Wednesday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: SISTER ISSUES**

After searching around the town for her sister, Rarity stopped by the Apothecary to see if she was there, and greeted Sunrise Blossom, who was finishing up an order for a pony. "Sunrise, do you have a minute?"

"Be with you in a moment, Rarity," said Sunrise Blossom after wrapping up a cache of remedies and gave them to the waiting pony. "Here's the delivery for the hospital." And after the pony left, she turned to her friend. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sweetie Belle today?" Rarity asked. "She's staying with me for the week, and she ran off after I got a bit short with her." And she explained to her friend about what had happen that morning. "…and now I can't find her anywhere."

Sunrise Blossom was thoughtful as she considered what she'd been told about the incidents leading to the fight. "Well, she could be at Sweet Apple Acres," she suggested after about a minute. "She's probably hanging out with Apple Bloom."

"You're absolutely right, Sunrise," said the grey unicorn, who was now feeling like kicking herself for not checking there first. "Thank you." And she headed for the door.

"Wait," said the orange unicorn, magically putting several items into her saddlebags. "I've got some things to drop off at the farm for the Sisterhooves Social tomorrow, so I'll come with you."

"Of course."

* * *

The sun was setting when the two unicorns reached Sweet Apple Acres and were told by Big Mac that Sweetie Belle was with Applejack and Apple Bloom in the orchard, having a campout. They headed in the direction that he'd indicated and found the three ponies sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed, going over to her little sister. "Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you. I-"

"Oh hello, un-sister," Sweetie Belle said coldly, refusing to look at her big sister. "What are you doing here? Better be careful, you might get some dust on you."

Rarity was taken aback for a moment, but she recovered. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize," she said with honest regret. "I am _not_ better off without a sister."

"I'm not better off without a sister either," Sweetie Belle agreed, standing and facing her big sister. "Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that."

"Oh, Sweetie, you don't know how happy I am to hear-" Rarity began, putting a hoof on her sister's shoulder.

Sweetie Belle shoved her sister's hoof off her shoulder, confusing her, and made an unexpected announcement. "And that's why I'm adopting Applejack as my big sister!"

"What?!" Rarity, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, and Apple Bloom all exclaimed, for they had been caught off-guard by this.

Sweetie Belle ran over to the orange pony and hugged her leg. "A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister," she added happily. "Applejack's a _real_ sister."

"H-Hold on, Sweetie Belle," Applejack stammered, pulling her leg free. "Don't get ahead of yourself here."

"Besides, she's _my_ big sister!" Apple Bloom added, glaring at her friend.

Applejack looked between the two fillies, feeling like she was the rope in the game of tug-a-war when they both grabbed a leg. "Yeah, um-"

Sweetie Belle glanced at Rarity, who was looking shocked. "Or maybe she should be _your_ sister," she suggested snidely, "so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be!"

"Heh, um, actually, I-" Applejack began, feeling _very_ overwhelmed.

"But I don't need lessons on being a good sister, I-I promise!" Rarity said quickly, going to her sister, who released the leg of the orange pony. "Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favorite quiche! Or, or, I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hm?" she offered.

Sweetie Belle snorted. "Hm! You want me to go home with you, so _we_ can do what _you_ wanna do?" she demanded.

The grey unicorn nodded uncertainly. "Uh… yes?"

"Just forget it!" Sweetie Belle snapped and stormed off.

' _Oh boy,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, foreseeing a disaster in the near future.

"We're still sisters, right?" Apple Bloom asked her sister, who nodded, and she trotted off happily.

Rarity watched both fillies leave and then glared at the orange pony. "Well, that apology went swimmingly," she complained. "Applejack, why do you have to be so _good_ and make me look so _bad_?"

Applejack chuckled. "Oh Rarity, once again you're thinkin' about yourself," she informed the upset grey unicorn. "Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doin' a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'."

"Applejack's right," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Even though Twilight and I get along, we've had our ups and downs growing up, and more shouting matches then I can count. But we both knew when to give instead of take."

"But of course I give," Rarity protested. "I give lessons. Reasonable demands." She was confused when the orange unicorn sighed and shook her head. "What?"

"But ya never give _in,_ " Applejack explained. "Bein' sisters is like… apple pie. You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have a perfect apple pie."

Rarity considered this and realized what her friends meant. "But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess…" she gasped. "I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late!"

* * *

A/N: Hmm, now what could Rarity have in mind? Post your guesses in the reviews. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: WINNING SISTERS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sisterhooves Social

A/N: All right, here is the final chapter and time to see what Rarity will do to patch things up with Sweetie Belle.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: WINNING SISTERS**

The next day was the Sisterhooves Social and there were pairs of sisters, cousins, aunts with their nieces, and even close friends taking part in the activities. Sweetie Belle was walking with Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Sunrise Blossom, and they stopped to watch the pie eating contest, and a pair of sisters won.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here," Sweetie Belle remarked as they resumed walking around the area. "Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest?"

Apple Bloom exchanged a look with Applejack and Sunrise Blossom before running over to look at the pigs. "Look at the size of that pig!" she exclaimed, pointing to a large pink pig that'd won a blue ribbon.

"He sure is a cutie," Applejack agreed.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "And large."

"That's the last word Rarity would use," said Sweetie Belle and she mimicked her sister. "Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!"

"Sweetie Belle, I know you're upset with Rarity," said Sunrise Blossom, "but she does care about you."

The unicorn filly was about to disagree when a bell rang, and Applejack saw teams heading for the starting line. "It's almost time!"

"Well, you two have fun," Sweetie Belle said wistfully. "Sure wish I had a sister to run the race with. Huh?" She blinked when Apple Bloom suddenly tied her green bandana around her neck.

"You do now!" her friend declared.

"AB and I figured since we do this every year…" said Applejack with a smile.

"I'd let you borrow my sis so you can give it a try!" Apple Bloom concluded.

"And while you two are a team, Apple Bloom and I'll be a team, too," Sunrise Blossom added, magically tying yellow bandanas around her and Apple Bloom's necks.

Applejack nodded. "Sister for a day."

"No way!" Sweetie Belle squealed and hugged the orange pony.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom reminded her friend. "One. Day."

Soon it was time for the race and Granny Smith was sitting in a rocking chair and trying to get the megaphone to work. "Is this thing on?" she asked, whacking it a few times before looking at Big Mac. "I don't think this thing is on. Hello!" she shouted into the wrong end and her grandson whispered into her ear. "What is the- e- oh. You have to say so. Confangled modern doohickeys." She found the switch and got it working.

"Now, the event you've all been waiting fer! The Sister Soci- The Socialhooves- Oh, dabnabbit, you know, the big race!" she announced "We have six teams this year fer the event! So y'all head on up to the finish line, y'hear?" She sighed when Big Mac whispered into her ear. "Eh? The _start_ line!" She then scolded her grandson. "That's what I said."

The six teams got into position at the starting line and Apple Bloom reminded Sweetie Belle that Applejack would be her sister just for the day, and then they got ready to run the race.

"And may the best sisters win!" Granny Smith called out, rocking back and forth. "On your marks… get set… Gooooo!" she yelped, accidentally poking herself in the eye with the megaphone.

The six teams raced down the line and reached a trench filled with mud, and most of the ponies and fillies either leapt and flew over it. When Sweetie Belle reached it, she went bouncing across the mud to the other side, and only stopped when she heard a yelp from Applejack.

"You okay, Applejack?" she asked, concerned until Applejack pulled herself out of the mud, and they resumed running in order to catch up with the other teams.

* * *

Up next was the basket hurdle, which some of the ponies and fillies struggled with, but not the team of Sunrise Blossom and Apple Bloom or the team of Applejack and Sweetie Belle. They resumed running once they were clear of the buckets, and reached a stack of three crates, which they needed to climb over.

Reaching it first, Sunrise Blossom gave Apple Bloom a boost up before climbing up herself, and they were on the other side when Applejack and Sweetie Belle began climbing. While Applejack reached the top crate, Sweetie Belle was struggling with the first one. "Applejack, help!" she cried out and the mud-covered pony helped her over.

* * *

Next was the speed pie-eating contest and while most of the ponies were halfway finished with their own pies, Applejack and Sweetie Belle stunned them by thumping the two pies into the air and swallowed them whole before racing.

"Show offs!" Sunrise Blossom called after them, chuckling as she and Apple Bloom finished their own pies and chased after the pair, along with Berryshine and Piña Colada.

* * *

The three teams reached the hay bales, which they worked on pushing together while the ponies cheered them on, and when they got to the stopping point, they raced to the large tubs.

Although Berryshine and Piña Colada reached the tubs first and were halfway tossing their pile of grapes into the tub when Sunrise Blossom arrived with Apple Bloom, and they bucked the grapes into the tub, followed by Apple Bloom. Moments Applejack raced up, bucking in the grapes in one go, and boosted Sweetie Belle in, where she happily stomped the grapes into juice, draining it into the jar.

The three teams put the jars on the stools and began the apple tossing event, which Sweetie Belle and Applejack finished first, followed by Sunrise Blossom and Apple Bloom, and Berryshine and Piña Colada. They raced into the hen house for the egg balancing, which Berryshine and Piña Colada struggled while while Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle used teamwork to get their eggs into the basket first.

* * *

The two teams were heading for the final stretch of the race, which meant jumping a series of hurdles when Berryshine and Piña Colada raced past, jumping the first hurdle. Exchanged determined expressions, the two teams gave chase, hurdling each of the hurdles. Soon the three teams were neck-in-neck, racing for the finish line.

The three teams leapt at the same time for the finish line and landed in a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Sunrise Blossom, and Apple Bloom found that they landed barely an inch from the finish line while Berryshine and Piña Colada landed past the line, winning the race.

The ponies cheered as they carried the winners off.

"Ooh, so close!" Apple Bloom moaned. "We almost won!"

"True, but we had fun even if we didn't win," Sunrise Blossom remarked and the yellow filly agreed.

Sweetie Belle smiled, not upset that they hadn't won. "Thank you, Applejack!" she told the mud-covered pony. "You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. This was so much fun!" She then hugged her, knocking off the hat, and she blinked when she saw a familiar grey horn sticking out of the mud. "Huh? Rarity?!" she yelped when her big sister shook off the mud. "Wait, where's Applejack?" she asked.

Back at the mud trench, Applejack resurfaced, taking a deep breath, and she climbed out, joining them.

"I don't get it," Sweetie Belle admitted, and she was looking confused.

Applejack chuckled and shook off the mud. "We switched places over at the very first mudhole."

"So, we did the whole competition… together?" Sweetie Belle asked her big sister, surprised.

"That we did, little sister," Rarity agreed. "Well, except for the start line."

"But you finished together!" Apple Bloom added.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "And you both had fun."

Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped. "You mean… you were all in on it?" And the four ponies nodded. "You did this for me?" she asked.

"Us," Rarity corrected her, giving her a hug. "I did it for us. You see? We _are_ apple pie!"

"Huh?" her little sister asked.

Rarity flushed. "Uh, I'll explain later,' she promised. "For now, I think we deserve a celebration!"

"Yeah!" the four ponies agreed.

"Where?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity smiled. "The spa, of course," she informed them and frowned when they fell down, laughing.

"Oh, Rarity."

"No, I-I-I'm serious," Rarity insisted.

* * *

After going to the spa, Rarity and Sweetie Belle did a lot of different activities together, including baking a pie and almost burning down the kitchen, but it was worth it. They had just finished tying bows in their hair when Spike arrived to write a letter for Princess Celestia since the two sisters had learned a valuable lesson.

"Very well then, what should we write to the Princess?" Rarity asked.

"I'll start," Sweetie Belle said and began while looking at herself in the mirror. "Having a sister is just about the best thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." And the baby dragon wrote it down.

Rarity nodded. "I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork," she stated. "Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty."

"A lot dirty," said Sweetie Belle.

"A little bit dirty."

"A lot dirty."

"A little bit dirty!"

"A lo-"

Spike immediately jumped between the sisters to keep them from coming to blows. "Hold it, hold it!" he said quickly with a suggestion of his own. "How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"?"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle exchanged a look and agreed, hugging. "Deal!"

Pleased, the baby dragon finished writing the letter and sent it off to the Princess.

* * *

A/N: It's fun when sisters can do things together. Right? See you all on Wednesday! R&R everyone!


End file.
